


Пахни сексуально вместе со мной

by greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, Perfume, Pre-Slash, club mission, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Но Эггзи всегда ждал от Чарли подвоха





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, отсутствие какого-либо особенного смысла, хэдканоны такие хэдканоны
> 
> **Примечание:** вариация на тему сцены перед клубом (и немного в самом клубе); написано по [ванильной тумблероцитатке](https://vk.com/wall-25858005_836006?hash=cf62c6fb84204b9d3d); как и всегда, у нас странные источники вдохновения xd

Эггзи не собирался подходить так близко к Чарли и тем более нюхать его. Они просто столкнулись в узком коридоре, ведущем к основному залу клуба. И, честное слово, это было не запланировано. По крайней мере, не Эггзи. По крайней мере, не после их дурацкого противостояния у входа клуба, когда ебучий фейсконтроль завернул Эггзи, а Чарли окончательно испортил все настроение своим идиотским презрением к адидасу.

Эггзи был зол, потому что сумел урвать перед этим заданием коллекционный бомбер от Джереми Скотта, и это был шикарный бомбер. Очень стильный и очень клубный. Никто не ходит в клубы в чертовых костюмах! Кроме Чарли, конечно. И половины парней в этом проклятом клубе... в общем, Эггзи был зол, потому что его прекрасный адидас не оценили по достоинству, а выпендрежный бархатный пиджак Чарли прокатил. И Эггзи пришлось проникать в пафосный клуб через заднюю дверь, рискуя шкурой, пока Чарли спокойно зашел через главный вход.

Кстати, где это он так задержался, если они столкнулись еще на подходах к основному залу?

Столкнулись неожиданно и сильно — Эггзи даже немного качнуло, и он ударился плечом об стенку. Чарли, что, специально его тут поджидал? Чтобы взбесить еще больше и вывести из строя?

— О, прости, дружище, — в своей манере раздражающе ласково сказал Чарли и без какого-либо стеснения или раскаяния провел ладонью по плечу Эггзи. — Странно, что я тебя не заметил, этот чудовищный желтый почти светится в темноте.

Если он такой чудовищный, зачем тогда ты его лапаешь, хотел спросить Эггзи, но привычно промолчал. Как и всегда, когда Чарли пытался провоцировать его.

Эггзи понятия не имел, чего от него добивался Чарли всеми этими дурацкими доебками. Может, он таким образом выражал свой снобизм. Или пытался вывести из себя противника. Или по-детски тыкал того, кто ему не нравится. Или, наоборот, заигрывал. Честно говоря, Эггзи не удивился бы ни одному из этих вариантов, но все равно старался не вестись на провокации. То обсурдное обливание водой посреди ночи не в счет — но даже тогда Чарли явно не получил того, что хотел — спасибо Рокси.

А Эггзи вообще нравилось сбивать Чарли с толку и реагировать на его подкаты неожиданным образом. Поэтому Эггзи вздохнул поглубже, чтобы успокоиться и придумать достойный ответ.

И тут его пробило запахом. Сначала он острым лучом пробрался Эггзи в легкие, а потом вдруг окутал его, словно облако, — игристый, островатый, на основе какого-то разнотравья, с глубоким шлейфом, дурманным и коварным. Эггзи даже прикрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы насладиться сполна.

— Вау, — сказал он и посмотрел прямо в глаза Чарли, чуть подавшись вперед. — У тебя крутые духи.

Правда крутые. Эггзи с удовольствием вдохнул снова, глубже, наслаждаясь этим сложным и мощным запахом, который источал Чарли. Этот выпендрежник, конечно, обладал неплохим вкусом, будь неладны пош-происхождение и аристократическое воспитание, ага.

Чарли посмотрел на Эггзи так, как не смотрел никогда. Может, дело было в том, что они никогда и не стояли так близко друг к другу. Эггзи мог рассмотреть каждую ресничку Чарли и то, как его зрачки сначала неуловимо сжимаются, а потом расширяются.

И это выражение изумления, о да. Эггзи почувствовал себя отомщенным за сцену у входа в клуб. 

А потом Чарли чуть отстранился и вдруг полез во внутренний карман пиджака. Эггзи напрягся, ожидая какого-то подвоха. Вряд ли Чарли ударил бы его в таком пафосном месте, как это, тут даже за слишком бурную ссору на улицу выставят. Но Эггзи всегда ждал от Чарли подвоха.

Подвох выглядел как небольшой сосуд с распылителем. Чарли небрежно провернул его в пальцах и обрызгал Эггзи волной завораживающего запаха разнотравья, холода и дурмана.

Эггзи обалдел.

— Вот так, пахни сексуально вместе со мной, дружище, тебе не помешает, — сказал Чарли деловитым тоном, убрал обратно капсулу с духами, которую носил с собой (что за черт?! кто вообще носит с собой запас парфюма? лучше уж лишних презервативов прихватить), и улыбнулся совершенно обезоруживающе.

Проклятье.

— Вообще-то, — начал Эггзи, поперхнулся, но упорно продолжил: — на мне уже был парфюм.

Чарли хмыкнул и хлопнул Эггзи по плечу:

— Мой лучше. Не благодари.

И вдруг стремительно ускользнул в сторону вибрирующей музыки и игры разноцветных прожекторов.

Ну охуеть.

Эггзи заставил себя закрыть рот и повел плечами. Теперь он чувствовал этот колдовской запах Чарли на себе — и черт, он реально был хорош. Запах, не Чарли. Хотя Чарли тоже неплох, несмотря на все его недостатки — так нейтрализовать противника надо умудриться. Теперь они с Чарли пахнут одинаково! И очень явно, такой обворожительный и мощный запах нельзя не заметить. А цель у них одна. И она точно почует это.

Эггзи зажмурился. Идиот. Просто идиот. Надо было послушаться рефлексов и выбить флакон из руки Чарли. Или хотя бы увернуться от принудительного приобщения к аромату сексуальности.

Но стоит отдать должное — Эггзи не удержался от очередного глубокого вздоха, наслаждаясь овивающим его запахом — это были реально классные духи.

Чертов Чарли.

Так. Ладно. Пора приступать к делу, пока этот любитель дурацких подкатов и охуенного парфюма не увел из-под носа Эггзи главную звезду этого вечера — белокурую красотку леди Софи, которую нужно было соблазнить по заданию Мерлина. Отличные развлечения будущих шпионов, черт возьми!

А запах хорошего парфюма можно использовать хотя бы для поднятия настроения и придания уверенности в себе. Незримое присутствие Чарли всегда очень бодрило Эггзи.


End file.
